Late Night Visits
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Traditions should never be broken. [Jibbs]


**_So here's a short oneshot, inspired by my lack of inspiration I think. And my way to make up for the lack of updates on OFAS._**

**_In case you're wondering, yes, I'm still writing on OFAS but school and life have been very hectic, I'll try to update asap but it might take me a while: untill then, this little thing to keep you satisfied ;-)_**

**_Disclamer: still not mine.  
Read and Review please!_**

**

* * *

**

**Late Night Visits**

He stood there, in front of her house. The last time he'd been here he had called her for back up. He still remembered her protests, but she dispite her protests, she accompanied him. Thinking about it brought a small smile to his face. She could never resist a mission. All those years of working together had taught him that much. Even after she took a bullit, she'd cut her recovery short when she heard of an interesting case.

There was still light burning in the living room, knowing her, she was doing some paper work or reading a book.

* * *

She heard the sound of the doorbell, her eyes glanced at her watch. It was already 8 o'clock. She wondered who it could be. As she walked down the hall she already knew who it was at the door. There was only one person who would visit her this late at night. She opened the door. He stood there holding Chinese take out boxes. 

"I don't remember ordering Chinese?"

"Just call it a special delivery." She smiled and stepped aside, inviding him into her home. He walked straight into the living room and began to set thing up.

"Isn't it a bit late for dinner?"

"Can't a guy have dinner with his old partner?"He looked up at her. In his eyes a sparkle she hadn't seen for a while.

"Anything you need this time? I thought your team had finished everything about the last case."

"They did. Now just sit down and eat." With his fork he pointed to the chair and she followed his order. The rest of te meal was eaten in silence, only small talk broke that silence.

* * *

She didn't even bother to ring the doorbell, she knew he wouldn't be there to open it. Balancing the two boxes in one hand, she closed the door and headed for the basement. She could hear him sanding. 

"Dinner break"

He turned at the sound of her voice. It had been a week since their last meal together. It looked like they were about to start a new tradition, just like the one they had before.

Thursday nights had always been their nights. They would always find a way to spend it togetehre, dinner, sometimes a movie, it didn't really matter.

He grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"So what are you doing here Jen?"

"Can't a girl have dinner with her old partner?" She grinned at him, and he smiled back.

This time they filled their dinner time with real conversations. Anything to keep the moment from ending. After their meal he invited her to have a drink upstairs. She followed him and soon they were standing in his living room. Each holding a glass of bourbon.

She looked at the few pictures on his wall. There was one of his team, one in black and white, probably with his family, but the majority of the pictures had Kelly and Shannon in them. The last two shocked her. The first one was the same as the one she had, her standing in front of a house in Serbia. The second one was of the two of them, all dressed up at some kind of NCIS function.

"I was never able to put those away." He softly said, as he approached her from behind. She picked up the frame and traced the outline of their faces. They were both smiling widely. She remembered that night, it was the night they got together. She tried to keep a smile back, he had always been a romantic.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened? She didn't try to look at him, afraid she wouldn't be able to control her emotions. He didn't have to ask when, it was a question that he had asked himself a lot over the years.

"Not anymore." Her head turned quickly, the hurt obvious in her eyes.

"I thinkg we should leave the past in the past. And that we have to make new memories, learn from out previous mistakes." Her eyes softened as he approached her further, he let his hands rest lightly on her hips, pulling her a little closer. She made no attempt to stop him. Her head told her, warned her, that she shouldn't do it. There were a million reasons for her to stop him, but her heart held the reason that let those other reasons fly out of the window.

She leaned into his embrace. Wrapped her armes around his neck, resting her cheek against his. His hand slowly made their way up and down her spine. The feeling sent a warm tingly feeling all through her body. She leaned back a little, and looked into his eyes. Usually she could always identify his emotions just by looking at his eyes, but their time apart had made her a little out of practice.

He noticed the anxious and nervous look on her face. He pushed a stray hair out of her face and leaned in.

She let her lips meet his, softly, gently.

But the gentleness was soon gone, the kiss became more passionate, his mouth never leaving hers. Leaving her almost breathless. But that didn't mean she wanted it to end.

When their lungs were almost bursting from the lack of fresh air, they broke their kiss and grinned at each other. Still holding the other tightly.

"Ready for dessert, partner?" Gibbs laughed at her statement and kissed the smile off her face.

"Depends on what we're having Director."

"Oh, I think I can find something you'll enjoy." She answered with a mischievous look on her face.

The rest of the night they spent rediscovering each other. Finally after all this time, she was spending her Thursday nights where she belonged.

In his arms.


End file.
